Windows to the Soul
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot, MWPP: Remus was just quietly eating his pudding snack when he's attacked by a very curious Sirius with personal space issues.  Remus just hopes Sirius hasn't been sniffing James' socks again.


**Disclaimer: **Of course I own the HP universe. Er, I mean no, no I don't.

A/N: This just wrote itself, really, so take your meaning where you can. (And then you can share it with me.)

* * *

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked unimpressed as Sirius stared intently at his face with their noses nearly touching. Sirius had come bounding in full of energy and plopped down in his lap, nearly upsetting Remus' pudding cup he had been eating. "Have you been sniffing James' Quidditch socks again?" It always did make Sirius a little loopy after he did. 

"No, Remus," Sirius huffed rolling his eyes. "And that was only one time, purely for scientific research."

Remus made a noncommittal noise and tried to reach his pudding snack that was just out of reach on the floor. Drat, there went his bargaining chip to make Sirius turn his attention to someone else. Now he was going to have to deal with another thrilling bout of Sirius' Logic ™. He could already feel part of his brain wither away and die under the assault. "So may I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm looking into your eyes," Sirius stated simply while narrowing his eyes in concentration.

There was silence as Remus processed the information and he knew he was going to regret continuing the conversation. "Why?" Remus went to tilt his head back from Sirius being so close but the high backed chair he was sitting in prevented him from moving very far.

"They say that eyes are the window to your soul," Sirius offered up instead, slanting his head to one side as if to get a better look. His breath ghosted against Remus' face and Remus could faintly smell the scent of honey and cherries from the lollipop Sirius had been sucking on earlier. "They reveal your true desires if one were to look carefully enough."

Remus gave a faint sigh and tried to hold still as he was examined. "And what do you see in mine?" he asked in favor of humoring his friend rather than any real curiosity. Sirius was in one of his moods again and there really wasn't a thing he could do until it passed.

Sirius hummed and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth cupping Remus' chin to turn it one way and then another. He seemed to come to a conclusion when he gave a brilliant smile and leaned back from Remus as if he had just discovered he had been invading Remus' personal space. "Myself."

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Fascinating," he murmured, "you found out that eyes can cast a slight reflection."

Sirius did roll his eyes this time and gave out an amused chuff of laughter. "They're not mirrors, Remmy. They're called windows for a reason and I have seen right into your very soul, my dear Moony." He poked Remus in the chest to make a point and looked at him in a satisfied way. "And what I see is myself."

"You're what I truly desire?" Remus asked skeptically while raising an eyebrow.

Sirius stuck his nose up in the air in with a wounded expression on his face. "If you don't believe me then just look into my eyes and see for yourself."

"I see myself as far away from you as possible and not making cow eyes at you," Remus muttered. He really needed that pudding cup right about now. "Why don't you go bug James? He does enough staring at Lily, I'm sure he'll be able to oblige you." A huff and a pout greeted his statement as Sirius looked at him balefully and Remus wondered why he even bothered to protest. "Oh fine," Remus groused.

A quick flash of a grin and Sirius leaned in close tempting Remus to put his hand out to place some space between them. Honestly, it was like Sirius didn't even know what personal space meant, but Remus took it in stride while making running commentary on why weird stuff always happened to him. Who else would be coerced into looking into their friend's eyes for something that Remus was not entirely sure of. He tried in the sake of friendship but otherwise noticing that Sirius needed a haircut and that his eyes were really more of a steel blue than gray there was nothing.

"Sirius," he sighed after awhile of feeling foolish for staring at, well, nothing really. "I don't see anything but a reflection of myself."

"Exactly, Moony," Sirius agreed and before Remus could comment further he was up and waltzing off to do whatever he did when he wasn't bugging the pants off Remus, leaving a very puzzled werewolf behind.

Remus stared thoughtfully after Sirius before picking up his snack from the floor and licking off some chocolate from the spoon. He held the spoon up to his eyes and saw his distorted image reflected back and tried to see what Sirius did. He gave it up as a lost cause and shook his head exasperatedly before dipping it back in the treat. Privately, Remus thought he would never understand Sirius.

He heard someone pad down the stairs and he looked up to see James with his Quidditch robes half on and carrying his shoes in one hand. "Have you seen my socks?" he asked puzzled gesturing to his bare feet.

"Ask Sirius," he said around a mouthful of pudding. And sometimes he did.


End file.
